Amor Desbocado
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Amber Casannova, hija de Jessi y Máximo Casannova. Nieta de Anny y Hannival Casannova. Ella es una persona demasiado especial ya que por causa de su enfermedad nadie creer que puede llegar amar hasta que llegar la persona menos esperada a su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y la historia es de _NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA,_ excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo. **

**Recomendamos que lean "Estudiando Sentimientos" (La cual la pueden entrar en nuestro perfil), historia sobre los padres de Amber. **

**Esperamos sus comentarios, y desde ya gracias x siempre leer nuestros FanFics.**

**También**** le recordamos que pueden pasar por nuestro Twitter Oficial FCasannova y por Youtube, en donde pueden encontrar los trailers de estas historias.**

_**Saludos: Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1: Introducción. **_

**(Pov Jessi)**

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 16 de mi niña.

A un recordaba el día que había nacido, había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Nada se podía ni nadie se podían haber comparado conmigo en ese momento.

Pero los problemas aparecieron cuando Amber fue creciendo, al pasar los años su enfermedad cada vez se hizo más evidente hasta que llego un punto que fue imposible controlar.

Atenea, no lograba entender el porqué no le hacía efecto las medicaciones. Y la única que podía acercarse a Amber era ella, ya que mi niña detestaba a los psiquiatras y spicologos.

Ella como su tía podía tratarla, pero aun así había tenidos varias recaídas y una peor que la otra.

Suspire sentándome sobre un sofá que había en nuestra habitación, habitación que compartía que compartía con Máximo Casannova. Mire hacia mi izquierda, y allí había varias fotos, fotos de mi niña sobre un mueble victoriano que decoraba la habitación. Fotos desde que ella había sido un bebe hasta su adolescencia.

Claro, fotos que podíamos sacarles en su momento de lucidez.

Ella era realmente hermosa, su cabello largo que caiga sobre su espalda y llegaba por debajo de su cintura. El mismo color del pelo que el de su padre. Sus labios carnosos que cada vez que sonreía enseñaba unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Y sus ojos... el mismo color de ojos que su abuelo Hannival Casannova, el mismo color de ojos y la misma mirada.

Cruce lentamente mis piernas cerrando por un momento mis ojos, ella era tan joven y me sentía terriblemente culpable de lo que le estaba pasando.

Era esquizofrenia, los esquizofrénicos nacen con la predisponían a desarrollar la enfermedad pero los síntomas pueden aparecer en distintas edades como en el caso de ella.

Ella por su enfermedad había desarrollado depresión severa, bipolaridad, fobias. Tenía varias fobias; arigofobia, miedo a salir a la calle, por ella razón no salia de su cuarto y si lo hacía era porque había tenido algunos de sus ataques y se había escapado. Eisoptrofobia, miedo a los espejos. Por esa razón en su habitación no había espejos ni nada que pudiera reflejarse. Vestifobia, miedo a la ropa... Y eso si que era complicado. La mayor o mejor dicho. Todo los días estaba desnuda, tenía mampara medica en su habitación donde se escondía cuando algunos de los hombres o su propio padre iba a verla. Y por último, genofobia, miedo al sexo; pero eso solo era su imaginación. Ya que mi niña era virgen, nunca tuvo contacto con ningún hombre que no fuera miembro de la familia Casannova.

Sentí los dedos de mi marido en mi mejilla, abrir mis ojos y le sonreí a Máximo, tan guapo. El me sonrió.

-¿en qué pensabas? -.

-en nuestra hija -.

Tomo mi mano, y me ayudo a levantarme del sofá besando mis labios.

-vayamos a saludarla por su cumpleaños -dije sonriendo.

El asintió, y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

**(Pov Máximo)**

Golpee la puerta de la habitación de mi hija, mi hija que cada vez que la miraba me recordaba a mi padre. Los dos tenían los mismos color de ojos.

-¿QUIEN ES? -Grito ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-hija -dijo Jessi -Somos nosotros

No se escucho nada por unos segundos hasta que volvió a gritar.

-YAAAA -

Abrí la puerta entrando junto Jessi.

Amber asomo su cabeza detrás de la mampara sonriendo.

-hola -dijo.

Jessi se acerco hacia ella, y no pude evitar mirar la habitación de mi hija.

Toda en blanca, con pocos muebles. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban pintados para que no hubiera reflejo en ellos. En una de las paredes había una gran pizarra, varias tizas de colores estaban en el suelo. A ella, le calmaba pintar. También había varias hojas y crayones de colores.

No podía tener pintura, ni tampoco lápices, ni nada cortante.

Había una cama de matrimonio en medio de la habitación con algunas cadenas y esposas especiales. En casos extremos teníamos que atarla a la cama, aunque eso nos dolían a todos.

Respire hondo intentando calmarme, no había día de que no me culpara por la enfermedad de mi hija.

**(Pov James) **

Me acerque rápidamente a mi primo Eliagiar sin que este se diera cuenta, toque su hombro con mi mano y antes de que se diera cuenta me moví para que no pudiera verme. Este se giro y miro hacia atrás extrañado.

No pude reprimí la risa.

-James -dijo Eliagiar cansado -

-hola primo -sonreí.

Nos saludamos y caminamos hacia su consultorio.

-¿qué haces en Roma? -dijo el extrañado.

Me senté en una silla, y lo mire.

-Estoy a punto de recibirme de psiquiatra, y debo hacer las prácticas -.

El asintió.

-quería pedirte de favor hacer las practicas en este hosp...

-alto -levanto su mano y lo mire - eres mi primo, mi familia no permitiré que haga la practica en un simple hospital -.

-¿simple hospital? -tuve que reírme -es uno de los hosp...

-vamos, los dos sabemos que es este hospital de verdad -.

-no diré más -dije sonriendo levantando mis manos.

-Hablare con Atenea Casannova -.

-¿hablas de la misma doctora reconocida en toda Eu...? -.

-la misma, es tía de mi mujer -.

-¿por qué coño no me dejas terminar de hablar? -.

Comenzó a reírse.

-esta noche hay una cena en la Casa Casannova, ven conmigo y hablare con ella -.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Miré a mi madre por una esquina de la mampara que tapaba mi cama, donde estaba dibujando un par de pájaros que había visto en un documental esta mañana. Me gustan los documentales de pájaros, aun que también los veía de otros animales.

-Hola hija- dijo ella-.

-Hola mamá-.

Ella cruzó a mi lado del diván, mi padre permaneció al otro lado.

Sonreí al verle.

-Hola papá-.

-Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás hoy?-.

-Bien... me tratan bien aquí-.

-Si...-.

-Atenea es buena conmigo-.

-Claro que si, somos familia hija- aclaró mi padre-.

Él me había explicado a que se dedicaban, no sabía demasiado del mundo exterior pero con lo poco que me contaban y que veía en la televisión, debía ser un asco.

Terminé el dibujo y mi madre lo miró.

-Vaya, que bien se te da dibujar-.

-Gracias mamá-.

-Tu padre sabe que te gustan los pájaros así que te hemos traído uno para que te haga compañía-.

-¿De verdad?- sonreí-.

-Si-.

Mi padre dejó en mi lado de la mampara el pájaro de color azul claro y plumas blancas en el pico, piaba y parecía feliz de estar donde estaba, a pesar de que se encontraba en un espacio diminuto... en un espacio demasiado pequeño en comparación a la inmensidad del cielo que es a donde pertenecía, me recordaba tanto a mi...

**(Pov Atenea)**

Eliagiar me había citado y yo fui dando bocados a un pequeño bollo de crema de camino a ver a otro de mis pacientes.

-Habitación 3532, Jamill Eithary... 21 años... ninfómana...-.

Cerré los ojos y tragué lo que estaba masticando, sabía que lo que vería seguramente no sería bonito ni agradable.

-Atenea- dijo Eliagiar detrás de mi-.

-Pensé que nos veríamos después- dije comiendo el resto del bollo y metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi bata blanca-.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-.

-¿Que favor?-.

-Mi primo James... está aquí en Italia haciendo prácticas, va a ser psiquiatra y bueno, quien mejor que tu para poder hacer las prácticas con él-.

-Ah... bueno no contaba con becarios este años pero bueno, andamos escasos de personal y sería bueno, claro que si, ayuda para los pacientes-.

-Bien... se lo diré-.

-Vale-.

-¿Con quién tienes?-.

-Jamill Eithary ninfómana-.

El asintió.

-Allá vamos-.

Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Miraba a mi nuevo amigo, estaba encerrado en esa jaula que podría ser grande, pero para él era pequeño. Tenía un mundo para salir pero estaba ahí encerrado.

Al igual que yo.

Pero no podía salir, me negaba hacerlo. Todo afuera era muy peligroso.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, desnuda, no me gustaba, la ropa era muy peligrosa. Muchas cosas eran peligrosas, era mejor quedarme en mi cuarto, donde podía dibujar mis pájaros sin problema.

Me gustaba dibujar y me calmaba mucho.

Me gire sobre mi misma mirando al techo, el cual estaba pintando. Yo misma lo hice hace un año exactamente. Era el cielo de noche lleno de estrellas, era perfecto.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, podía sentir el olor a la comida que mi madre me había dejado pero no tenía hambre. Estaba tranquila demasiado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté sobre el suelo.

-DÉJAME -Grite -DÉJAME, DÉJAME -

Me levante del suelo y camine hacia atrás -

-DÉJAME, VETE, VETE -

Escuche como la puerta se abrió de golpe, era mi madre, podía oler su perfume.

-AAAHH ¡DÉJAME! -.

**(Pov Jessi)**

-¿a quién le grita? -.

Entre junto a Judith a la habitación de mi hija cuando escuchamos los gritos. Ella gritaba y caminaba hacia atrás.

-está teniendo un ataque -dijo Judith.

-hija.. -murmure.

Pero no pude acercar, ella lanzo la bandeja con comida hacia nosotras, empuje a Judith contra la pared para que no nos diera nosotras y en ese momento ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

-ESTA DESNUDA, ESTA DESNUDA -

-mierda -dije al escuchar a Judith.

Ambas salimos corriendo por el pasillo. Amber estaba fuera de sí, tirando todo a su paso.

-la cena, la cena -

-ya, ya cállate Judith hay que cogerla -

Amber bajo corriendo las escaleras y nosotras detrás. Abajo estaban casi todos los miembros de la familia pero los hombres al verla se giraron al instante maldiciendo.

-QUE ALGUIEN LA SUJETE -Grito Judith.

-tu -siseo amber mirando a Atenea mientras cogía un jarro de cristal.

V al ver eso sujete a su esposa haciendo que el jarrón que lanzo Amber, le diera en su espalda.

-hay no -murmuro Judith.

Pero amber no se quedo quieta, en cambio cogió un florero. Se acerco a V, y antes de que Máximo pudiera sujetarla se lo partió en la cabeza a V, este se llevo una se sus manos a su cabeza y en ese momento Amber sujeto a Atenea del pelo alejándola del V.

Amber comenzó a pegarle a Atenea en el rostro con rabia, quise acercarme pero Judith me sujeto imponiéndomelo.

-no Jessi -susurro -te hará daño.

-no se acerquen -dijo ella y tomo un trozo del cristal del suelo con fuerza haciendo que su mano se lastimase y la misma sangrase manchando el suelo de mármol.

V quiso acercase, pero un hombre alto, moreno, y bien vestido. Sujeto a mi hija como si se tratase de una muñeca y la quito de encima de Atenea inmovilizándola en el suelo mientras ella se removía en el suelo.

-SUELTAME, HIJO DE PUTA, TE CORTATRE LAS MANOS -Grito Amber.

Miraba todo sorprendía. Era la primera vez que alguien pudo inmovilizarla, en general se necesitaba varias personas y algún sedante.

-¿quién eres tú? -le pregunto mi marido.

-es James -Eliagiar hablo sentando en una silla mirando todo, estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de Amber -mi primo -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Desperté un poco desorientada en mi cama, miré mis manos y estaban atadas a los extremos de la cama... seguramente había tenido otro ataque, cuando eso pasaba me ataban por unos días para que no me auto lesionase.

Miré a la doctora Atenea, sentada en el borde de la cama con esa carpeta de cuero negro en la que escribía. Tenía el labio partido, pero eso no empañaba su belleza.

-Hola de nuevo-.

-¿Como se ha hecho?-.

-Estoy bien-.

-He sido yo... verdad...-.

-No te preocupes, está bien...-.

-Tranquila-.

Un chico miraba desde una esquina con una bata blanca, me sonrojé, estaba desnuda.

-No te preocupes, te hemos cubierto un poco con una toalla...-.

Asentí y miré de nuevo a ese chico, tenía la cara enmarcada y su cabello era negro, sus ojos grises y su piel era morena. Era grande.

-Él se llama James... estará conmigo en nuestras sesiones-.

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Que tal va todo?-.

-bien... como siempre...-.

-¿Hay algo que ha llamado tu atención últimamente?-.

La doctora siguió con su ronda de preguntas y yo no aparté la mirada de ese chico... nunca había visto a un chico joven tan cerca de mi...

**(Pov James)**

La verdad es que esa cría era guapa, pero era su doctor, ver a Atenea trabajar era todo un espectáculo, era buena, tenía su fama bien ganada y su reconocimiento era merecido.

Esa cría contestaba pero no apartaba la mirada de mí y yo... me moría por un cigarro.

Cuando la doctora acabó con sus preguntas me di cuenta de que ella estaba temblando.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Es solo que está nerviosa ¿verdad?-.

Ella asintió.

-¿Te incomoda la presencia de James?-.

Volvió asentir.

-Bien pues se quedará tras el panel blanco para que no te vea.

-Gracias doctora-.

"Oh que bien... ahora me perdería parte de la terapia por culpa suya..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov James)**

Entre en el piso que había alquilado antes de venir a Roma. Era amplio, luminoso, con dos habitaciones. Un salón, un recibidor, y una cocina bastante amplia.

Camine hasta el sofá de cuero negro del salón, me deje caer allí mirando el reloj de mi muñeca. Las cinco de la mañana.

Había sido una larga noche en la casa de los tal Casannova.

Abrí la carpeta que la Doctora Casannova me había dado sobre la historia clínica de esa chica. Mañana firmaría un contrato de confidencialidad.

Sabía quien era la familia, a que se dedicaban por mi primo, claro está. Y a pesar de que no los delataría a un ellos no se confiaban, y podía entenderlos.

Comencé a leer el historial de esta chica.

Su nombre era Amber Casannova, acababa de cumplir 16 años, era hija de Jessica y Máximo Casannova. Su enfermedad, era la esquizofrenia, de ello se derivaban sus fobias y depresión.

Arrugue la frente al leer la genofobia.

-pero si es virgen - murmure para mí mismo.

Pero si esa niña era virgen. Al verla lo imagine y tenerla debajo de mi, desnuda y a pesar de que lo hacía para ayudarla. Pude sentirlo sin mencionar que después la doctora Casannova, luego me lo confirmo al explicarme su estado.

Mi móvil sonó, lo atendí rápidamente.

-te has ido rápidamente -dijo Eliagiar del otro lado.

-te busque, pero me dijeron que estabas ocupado con tu mujer -le conteste riendo a mi primo.

Pude escuchar cómo se rio.

-Atenea me ha dado la buena noticia, te felicito. Trabajaras con ella -.

-si, en su casa -.

-es importante -

-puedo imaginarlo -.

-no, todavía no lo haces -.

-exageras -.

-no, y sabes que lo hago -.

-lo que digas...-.

-esa niña no está bien -.

-lo sé, yo la ayudare -.

-James...-Dijo mi primo respirando hondo.

-¿qué? -.

-te conozco, hemos crecido juntos y esa niña es una Casannova, una mujer a la cual no se la puede tocar -.

-es una paciente Eligiar, me ofendes -.

-vale, vale -me contesto -mañana tengo una comida con mi amigo el Reverendo y su mujer, ¿vienes?

-te agradezco la invitación pero iré a la casa Casannova -

Pude escuchar cómo se rio.

-vale, hablaremos luego -.

Deje el mocil cuando mi primo colgó. Me levante del sofá y camine hacia mi habitación, dormiría un poco antes de comenzar a trabajar con esa niña.

**(Pov Amber)**

-QUIERO. QUE. ME. SUELTEN -.

Me removía pero me era imposible soltarme, mis muñecas y tobillos estaban atados a mi cama.

-VETE. NO TE QUIERO VE RUBIA. VETE. VETE -.

Medio sonreí mirándola.

-te cortare ese lindo rostro con un cuchillo mientras duermes -.

-hija, por favor cálmate -

Esa era la voz de mi madre, podía escucharla, y podía oler su perfume. Me gire y allí estaba mirándome,

-hola mami -sonreí -

-mi niña -.

-¿y papá?, puede estar follándose a una de las criadas -.

-te encuentras cansada -mire a la rubia que se acercaba con una jeringa -

-NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARME, NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARME -

Quise irme, pero no pude. Pude sentir como me inyecto, y como poco a poco mi cuerpo se iba relajando.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov James)**

Me puse esa camisa de color azul oscura y me miré al espejo, estupendo como siempre.

Me subí la cremallera del pantalón de traje y salí por la puerta de mi apartamento. Había quedado con mi primo para tomar unas copas, siempre había sido activo y rodeado de mujeres, de este tipo de hombres que se acuestan con la primera rubia con piernas largas que se le aparece con cara de "Quiero-chupar-lo-que-me-dejes".

Pero ahora había sentado la cabeza con una chica bastante más joven que él y por lo que sabía de su familia, era mejor que mantuviese su polla alejada de rubias ajenas o se la cortarían como mínimo.

Lo mejor de todo esto era que, ahora que él estaba calmado era mi turno para poder desarrollar esa faceta tan mía.

Mi madre decía que era como mi padre... un picha suelta que la mete en cualquier lado, y tenía razón.

Al entrar en el club donde él me había dicho pude escuchar la música electro bañando el sitio y las camareras ligeras de ropa moviéndose entre la gente que charlaba o bailaba.

Al final del todo había unos sofás de color rojo escalata donde mi primo estaba sentado con dos hombre más.

-Hola primo- dijo dejándome sitio-.

Me senté y miré a los hombres, el primero moreno y grande, de ojos marrones claros, su traje era hecho a medida, seguramente, tenía una mirada peligrosa. Y a su lado otro hombre incluso más grande, vestido con un traje fino de color gris claro y una camisa blanca... sus ojos eran grises y su piel ligeramente bronceada, yo había visto a este tío y la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la sien hizo que me acordase de donde... familia de la tal Amber.

-Ellos son V y Duque Casannova-.

Bien, eran los Casannova... había oído hablar de ellos como un mito... eran los que se encargaban del cotarro.

Un hombre alto de pelo negro y engominado hacia atrás, vestía un traje color burdeos y un chaleco abierto del mismo color, sus ojos eran claros y su piel esculpida, por un momento me sentí insignificante rodeado de tanto músculo, y no es que a mí me faltase...

-Este es el club de él, El Reverendo-.

"Menudo nombrecito..."-.

-Encantado- dijo sentándose al lado de Duque al cual saludó-.

-¿Que quieres tomar?- dijo una chica vestida de colegiala porno-.

-Burbon- dijo mi primo-.

-Ron- ese fue V-.

-Ron- dijo el Reverendo-.

-Whisky- sentenció el moreno, Duque-.

Al poco tiempo un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y vestido de negro se sentó al lado de mi primo y lo siguió otro con un traje color azul oscuro inspirado en los cincuenta, con un sombrero del mismo color, su cuello estaba tatuado por un águila.

-Él es Troy Witrón-.

_"El descuartizador..."-._

-Y Hannival Casannova-.

_"El hijo de la esposa del suegro de mi primo..."-._

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que vino la camarera con las bebidas y las dejó frente a nosotros.

-¿Que quieren los señores?- dijo dándole una sonrisa al Mr. 50's-.

-Ginebra- dijeron los dos a la vez-.

La mujer asintió y al volver deslizó una pequeña tarjeta bajo la copa del hombre menos tatuado... Hannival.

-¿Siempre es así cuando sales Hannival?- dijo V dando un sorbo a su Ron-.

-Siempre V...- le guiñó un ojo mientras bebía- pero es demasiado mayor para mí-.

Todos se rieron como en una especie de broma privada.

-Así que tú tratarás a mi nieta-.

_"Mierda... Hannival era el abuelo"-._

-Si... junto con la doctora Atenea Casannova-.

-Mi mujer- dijo el hombre grande de ojos grises-.

-Si...- dije mirándole-.

-Pues esperemos que todo salga bien ¿verdad muchacho?- sentenció Duque-.

Asentí sin más remedio... como miraban, fijamente... mierda, intimidaban.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Amber)**

-quiero que me suelten -mire a mi alrededor y la doctora estaba con su libreta.

-todavía no -

Levanto su vista y me miro tras sus gafas de pasta negra.

-pero ya estoy bien -suspire cansada -.

-puedes lastimarte y nadie quiere eso.

-pero que no, lo prometo -

La espectacular rubia me miro, y negó lentamente con su cabeza. Su rostro estaba perfecto como si nadie le hubiese pegado.

-¿cómo lo haces? -.

-¿qué cosa cariño? -.

-ser tan perfecta, te diste cuenta que tu y V parecen dos modelos salidos de una portaba de revista -.

La doctora se rio con gracia, y se sentó en una silla frente a mi dejando su libreta recubierto de un fino cuero negro en sus piernas junto con su bolígrafo.

-hoy vendrá a verte un nuevo medico, ¿Recuerdas al muchacho de ayer? -.

Asentí.

-el también en medico, y vendrá hablar contigo -.

Lo mire.

-¿lo trataras bien? -.

Asentí de nuevo.

-¿usaras ropa? -

Negué rápidamente removiendo.

-entiendo -.

Atenea abrió su libreta y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. Rápidamente.

-¿te cubrirás con una sabana? -.

No supe que decir, así que solo asentí.

-muy bien -.

-tengo sed -mentí.

Cada vez que decía eso o que tenía hambre, Atenea me dejaba sola ,y, llamaba a mi madre.

Y así paso, ella se fue y al momento entro mi madre.

**(Pov James)**

Esto era jodidamente extraño.

Había llegado tres hombres. Uno al igual que Hannival Casannova, con un traje de los años 50, oscuro. Su nombre, Verio Casannova. Hijo de Hannival. Se sentó de la misma manera que su padre, pidió lo mismo que su padre. Y comenzó a fumar como su padre, también con tatuajes, sus dedos y su cuello resaltaban.

El segundo, Maluk Casannova, hijo de Verio. También con tatuajes, e hiso lo mismo que su padre y su abuelo.

El tercero, alto, corpulento, y moreno. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y podía jurar que era hijo de duque. Pero me equivoque. Era Máximo Casannova, hijo de Hannival y padre de la tal Amber.

-mi tía me ha dicho que mañana comienzas con mi hija -dijo sin decir de mirarme.

-así es -.

-espero que todo bien con mi sobrina -

Cuando Verio hablo, todos se quedaron callados y lo miramos.

-igual yo, estoy seguro que podre ayudarla -.

-tienes mucha fe -me dijo el tal Maluk -puedes errar -.

-no me he pasado estudiando cinco años en la universidad, y haciendo una especialización de tres años para errar -.

Silencio rotundo.

"Muy bien James, ahora es cuando sacas sus armas y la vacían en tu cráneo"


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov James)**

Cuando llegué a mi casa supe que esa misma tarde tenía que ver a mi nueva paciente. Asentí para mí mismo y olí tabaco... y no era del mío, alguien había estado aquí.

-Hola-.

"Bien... Mr. 50's estaba aquí"-.

-Hola-.

-¿Que tal muchacho?-.

-Bien...-.

-Quería hablar contigo en privado-.

-Entiendo-.

-Siéntate-.

"Como dueño y señor de su universo también manejaba el mío"-.

Me senté sin ganas de discutir.

-Es mi nieta a quien vas a tratar-.

-Si...-.

-Ella habla conmigo y con poca gente más... su padre y madre están hundidos, yo también lo estoy... es mi nieta al fin y al cabo soñé con casarla algún día-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Comete un error y te mataré y no me vengas con los años de estudio, una rata de biblioteca puede saber mucho de palabras pero una mierda de la vida real-.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano-.

-Ella no usa ropa-.

-Lo sé-.

-Mírala de otra manera y te la arranco-.

Tragué en seco y asentí.

-Bien muchacho, tengo que ir a casa, mi esposa me espera-.

-Claro señor Casannova-.

-Eres respetuoso, eso es un punto a tu favor-.

"Como para no serlo"-.

**(Pov Amber)**

Cuando llegó la tarde me soltaron y es que ahora estaba mucho mejor, me habían cambiado al medicación a otra más fuerte, solté al pájaro de la jaula y este se quedó a mi lado, sus patas estaban engarzadas en mi dedo y piaba y piaba canturreando, me alegraba su canto.

La puerta se abrió despacio y entró el chico, el hombre que antes había visto con Atenea. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras y tomó una silla sentándose frente a mí.

-Hola Amber ¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien..-.

-Veo que más calmada ¿quién es tu amigo?-.

-Aún no tiene nombre-.

-Ah... ¿por qué no pensamos unos?-.

-A mí me gusta... cantarín-.

-Sí, hace honor a su nombre-.

-Si- sonreí y el pájaro voló hasta posarse sobre la carpeta que el hombre tenía-.

-Vaya... le gusto- dijo mirando al pájaro que volvió a canturrear-.

-Hablemos de ti, de lo que te gusta...-.

-Me gustan los documentales de pájaros y los libros de naturaleza-.

-a mí también me gustan los pájaros-.

-Es bastante evidente que no esperaba que le gustasen, lo veía acompañado de un gato-.

-¿Por qué un gato?-.

-No se... supongo que si usted fuese animal sería un felino-.

-Vaya... porque-.

-Deje de preguntar porque a todo doctor... no hay una explicación científica para todo-.

-Eso es verdad-.

Sonreí. Era un novato, se le notaba y yo era más que experta en esto de las terapias.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Mi amigo voló, y se quedo en mi hombro mientras no dejaba de cantar.

Gire un poco mi cabeza y sonreí acariciándolo con mi dedo para tener cuidado y no lastimarlo.

El doctor no dejaba de tomar nota en su libreta, cada cosa que hacía o cada cosa que decía, era divertido. Debía admitirlo.

Pero esto se tenía que hacer más divertido.

Mucho más divertido.

-¿que escribes? -lo mire.

El levanto la vista y me miro desde atrás de sus gafas de pasta negra.

-cosas -.

-ah...-

-cuenta sobre tus actividades Amber, ¿qué haces durante el día? -.

-me levanto y desayuno, veo televisión que son documentales y por la tarde leo o dibujo -.

El doctor asintiendo escribiendo.

-¿siempre en tu habitación? -.

-sí, no me gusta salir -.

-¿por qué? -.

-prefiero estar en mi habitación -.

-entiendo -.

Lo mire.

-cuéntame de tus amigos -.

-no tengo -.

-¿por qué? -.

Me encogí de hombros -.

-no confío en las demás personas -,

-entiendo, ¿viene alguien a visitarte? -.

-no... sí, mi abuelo, y su amigo, y también mis primos -.

-entiendo...

"hora de jugar" -.

-yo también quiero escribir -sonreí -porque no te tumbas en la cama y yo me siento en la silla -.

El me miro, y dudo un momento hasta que asintió.

-de acuerdo -.

Me levante de la cama y el de la silla, me dio un papel y otro bolígrafo. Me senté en la silla y cuando se tumbo en la cama.

-bien, ahora señor tienes que estirar los brazos - dije riendo.

El así lo hiso y cuando lo hiso me levante de la silla y con rapidez ate una de sus muñecas. Este me miro sorprendido y cuando quiso llevar su mano hacia su muñeca, sujete su mano y también la ate comenzando a reírme.

-Amber, debes soltarme -dijo el doctor calmado.

-no -dije riéndome mientras mi amigo voló y se le quedo en la cabeza.

**(Pov James)**

Esa niña me había atado, no podía creerlo.

-Vamos Amber, suéltame -.

-no quiero -

Sujeto mis tobillos a la cama mientras no dejaba de reírme.

-ahora me soltaras -.

-no lo haré y deja de repetir eso como un loro -.

-tendrás problema Amber... -.

-no me importa -.

Respire hondo.

-adiós doctor -

Camino a la puerta.

-AMBER, ¡VUELVE! -.

Ella se giro y me miro fijamente, no dejaba de mirarla.

-ven aquí -le ordene de manera autoritaria -.

Amber se fue acercando poco a poco.

-ahora me sueltas -.

Llevo sus muñecas manos a las ataduras y me desato. Me levante de la cama, arregle mi ropa y la mire fijamente.

-has hecho muy mal -

Ella miro sus manos y se sentó en la cama.

Respire hondo, sujete mi libreta y me senté en la silla comenzando de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov James)**

Cuando me soltó y terminamos con la terapia la miré fijamente.

-Quiero que te gires sobre la cama-.

-¿Qué?- susurró-.

-Gírate contra la cama, de boca a la cama, ahora-.

Ella se puso boca abajo obediente y me miró sin entender.

-Si te mueves te daré más fuerte-.

Ella arrugó la frente.

Quité la sábana que la cubría y miré su cuerpo, desnudo, ella tragó en seco, la pude escuchar y le di con la palma de la mano en el trasero tan fuerte que dejé la marca en él.

Ella comenzó a llorar pero no se movió, seguí hasta que me cansé.

-No menciones nada de esto a nadie, nuestras terapias son solo nuestras-.

La miré fijamente y asintió, se abrazó a su almohada.

-A mi no se me humilla niña-.

Me levanté y salí de allí, cerré la puerta con el código de seguridad y no tardé mucho en encontrarme a Atenea, algo entretenida con un par de papeles.

-¿Cómo va la terapia con Amber?-.

-bien... hemos hecho algunos progresos-.

-Que bien...-.

-Si-.

-Se como la miras-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Te gusta-.

-Yo...- ¿cómo mentirle a alguien como ella?-.

-Es una paciente- me miró fijamente- y es familia mía así que ten mucho cuidado-.

-Sé que es una paciente-.

-Bien... me alegra que lo tengas presente-.

Asentí y respiré hondo. me metí en el ascensor, necesitaba salir a la calle, le di al botón pero me confundí, y le di al sótano...

-Mierda- siseé-.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron vi a una mujer de pelo negro y largo, una bata blanca y tez jodidamente pálida sus labios rojos y sus ojos... raros.

-¡AH!-me eché hacia atrás-.

-Sugestión- dijo ella entrando en el ascensor-.

-¿Quien...?-.

-Soy la mujer de Hakon Winchester, tú debes ser el nuevo psiquiatra... o intentas serlo, eres demasiado joven-.

-tú también lo eres-.

-Como ves yo no soy de este mundo, estoy por encima de él-.

"Bien... era una Casannova"-.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron salió y yo fui con ella a la calle... Necesitaba un cigarro.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(James Pov)**

Necesitaba salir de esa casa y relajarme, pero a un no me podía ir. Por la noche, antes de la cena tendría otra terapia con esta chica. Respire hondo.

No podría gustarme, ella era mi paciente.

Suspire y encendí un cigarrillo comenzando a fumarlo.

-¿usted es el nuevo psiquiatra de Amber? -.

Mire hacia la persona que me hablo, era una niña. No, una mujer que parecía una niña. Rubia, peinada con unas coletas y un vestido rosa.

-si -.

-¿cómo se llama? -.

-James ... -.

-ANNY -

Ella se giro y se giro mirando al tal Hannival Casannova.

-ENTRA -.

Sin decir nada, entro corriendo a la casa.

"esto no se ve todo los días" -.

Hannival se acerco, y detrás de él, su amigo. El tatuado, como había escuchado "zombie boy", y al parecer esos dos no se separaban nunca.

-¿De qué hablabas con mi mujer? -.

"asi que ella era su mujer, sin duda Hannival es un pervertido"

-me ha preguntando si era el nuevo psiquiatra de la señorita amber -.

-¿qué le has dicho muchacho?

"¿por qué coño me miraba de esa manera, parecía que me fuese a clavar un puto puñal"

-Que si, era yo -.

"lo obvio" -.

-ten cuidado muchacho -.

Se giro mientras fumaba, su amigo el tatuado, lo seguía como una sombra. Ambos entraron en la casa, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos de nuevo.

Suspire, estaba cansado. Pero solo era sueño.

Vería si esta noche, al volver a casa podría dormir un poco...

-James -.

"Y de nuevo se acabo mi soledad"

-si señora -.

Era Jessi, la madre de la muchacha.

-he ido a ver a mi hija -.

"o quiere advertirme que me valla o..."

-la he notado muy tranquila, con Atenea nunca estuvo así después de una de sus terapias -.

"interesante"

-quiero que se quede en esta casa, para que este más pendiente de Amber -me miro -

-estoy de acuerdo, por lo menos las primeras semanas -.

-le avisare a la familia -.

Asentí, y ella se fue de nuevo dejándome solo.

Bien, mejor acabaría rápido las terapias con estas chicas. Sería lo mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Desperté en mitad de la noche con un sudor frío recorriéndome la espalda, cuando abrió los ojos vi a mi pájaro en la jaula dormido tapándose con su ala derecha la cabeza, como si el animalito buscase algo de privacidad.

Sonreí al verle y me levanté, la noche estaba cerrada y la luna iluminaba las copas de los frutales que decoraban la entrada del hospital.

Pude pensar en mi nuevo sanador... él y en lo que me había echo... era un hombre fuerte pero jamás pensé que me pudiese hacer daño y lo hizo, pero a la vez fue como una válvula de escape para mi... era como si lo necesitase de solo de esa manera pudiese llegar a ser normal, porque lo que me hacía sentir era dolor, un dolor soportable que de una manera inexplicable... me gustaba.

Respiré hondo y me senté en la cama, me froté la cara con las manos y saqué de debajo del colchón un paquete de cigarrillos, un día Atenea se los había dejado y solo los fumaba en situaciones de estrés, nadie lo sabía.

Abrí la ventana y fumé tranquila viendo la noche, mañana vería a mi médico... mañana sería otro día.

**(Pov James)**

Esa cama era demasiado grande y lo que más me llamó la atención era la predisposición que tenían las criadas a la hora del sexo, dos de ellas se me habían insinuado pero me negué. No quería sexo con criadas de esta casa por muy guapas que fuesen, no eran mi tipo, dos de ellas eran rubias, las que se me habían insinuado y yo era de morena de pelo largo. Las rubias siempre me habían parecido... a "medio-cocer".

No podía dormir y la verdad es que no dejaba de pensar en mi paciente, eso era, mi paciente.

Miré bajo las sábanas y me vi erguido, mi miembro estaba rígido y completamente listo para una ronda de sexo.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, me concentré en mi paciente y tomé mi miembro, arriba y abajo, despacio, lento luego más rápido, casi podía escuchar como esa mujer gemía mi nombre, levanté las caderas de la cama y me corrí, no duré mucho estaba demasiado predispuesto, a los poco minutos volví a estar listo.

Y toda la noche fue así... era desquiciante el saber lo mucho que podía afectarme esa chica... Amber...


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Me había despertado tarde, y cuando lo hice tome una ducha y repetí dos veces el desayuno. Tenía mucha hambre.

Hoy me tocaba de nuevo terapia con el doctor.

Suspire, hoy lo vería de nuevo.

Peine mi cabello a un lado, y lo trence.

Mi amigo estaba en su jaula, cantando, se lo veía muy feliz a pesar de estar encerrado.

Tome su jaula y la deje junto a la ventana.

Me senté en el suelo y mire hacia la pizarra donde había varios pájaros, cogí una de las tizas y comencé a dibujar de nuevo sonriendo mientras pensaba en el doctor.

Lo quería de ver de nuevo y no entendía el porqué.

La puerta de mi habitación sonó.

-¿QUIEN ES? -.

-Hannival -

Deje caer la tiza y corrí hacia atrás de la mampara.

-¡PASA! -

La puerta abrió y entro Hannival, fumando. El era mi abuelo, y siempre me trato muy bien.

Se sentó en una silla que estaba en frente a la mampara y asome mi cabeza sonriendo.

-hola -.

-hola -dijo el -¿cómo has estado? -.

-muy muy bien -sonreí -.

-me alegro saberlo peque -me miro -¿cómo va todo con el nuevo Doctor?

-con el... -lo mire -muy bien -.

-¿segura? -.

Mordí mi labio y asentí.

-¿no me mientes? -.

Negué rápidamente sonriendo.

El asintió.

-lo estaré vigilando -.

-pero él es bueno -lo defendí.

Mi abuelo me miro sorprendió y elevo ambas cejas.

-¿como estas tan segura? -.

-porque el...

-¿el qué? -.

-el es bueno porque me ha dicho cosas que nunca nadie lo dijo.

-¿y qué cosas son? -.

-secreto profesional -sonreí-.

**(Pov James)**

-Quiero saber cómo va todo con Amber -.

-si doctora -.

Estaba en el despacho de la doctora Casannova, trabajar con ella sería bueno, quería terminar rápido pero sabía que no era posible. Así que mejor iría despacio con esa niña.

-¿cómo ha ido ayer en la terapia? -.

-ha hablado, contesto a todo lo que le he preguntando.

Ella asintió sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que estaba mirando.

-cualquier anomalía me la comunicas -.

-sin duda doctora -.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, ya era la hora de la terapia.

-si me disculpa doctora...

-Atenea, llamarme Atenea -.

-no creo...

-hazlo -.

-muy bien Atenea -.

-bien -sonrió.

-iré a ver a la señorita Casannova, es hora de la terapia.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Las puntas de los dedos me estaban hormigueando y tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a mi doctor. Cuando entró por la puerta él estaba serio y me miraba fijo.

Puse a mí alrededor la sábana blanca y lo miré.

-Hola Amber-.

-Hola James-.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?- se sentó frente a mí-.

-Muy bien-.

-¿Si?-.

-Si-.

-¿A qué se debe?-.

-Se debe a lo del otro día-.

-¿Te refieres al castigo?-.

-Si...-susurré-.

-¿Qué piensas a cerca del castigo?-.

-Pienso que fue... bueno ya sabe...-.

-No, no se... explícate por favor-.

-Para mí fue bueno, pienso que... me ayudó-.

-Vaya...-.

-Si...-.

-Sabes, no es malo desear algo así, siempre y cuando lo quieras de verdad y la otra persona no tenga problema en dártelo de la manera que puedas soportar-.

Asentí sin entender realmente a que se refería.

-Dime Amber-.

-¿Si?-.

-Has estado con otros hombres-.

-Yo...-.

-Se sincera-.

-No... Aquí es complicado-.

-Entiendo-.

-Aún que si estuviese fuera tampoco sería tan diferente... sobre todo porque mi familia, eso de que las chicas tengan a otros antes del matrimonio no lo aprueban-.

-Y tú quieres agradarles-.

-Soy lo que soy y lo respeto, respeto a mi padre y a mi abuelo, sobre todo a mi abuelo, lo quiero mucho y sé que él aprobaría un hombre en mi vida siempre y cuando sea bueno para mí, sea respetuosos y cariñoso y me quisiera y sobre todo... que sea el único en mi vida-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Seguro doctor? no creo que usted siga esa línea-.

-No, no la sigo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No estamos hablando de mí-.

-Me gustaría seguir con esa terapia-.

-Ajam-.

-Si... me gustaría- lo miré fijamente-.

-Entonces la tendremos, pero he de decirte que esta clase de trato suele acabar con sexo-.

Me tensé.

-Tranquila Amber, eres mi paciente, lo digo por si notas algo... raro en mi, algo...inusual en mi anatomía-.

Asentí con la boca seca.

-Sigamos entonces...-.

-Si- susurré-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov James)**

-en mis terapias serán estrictas, no podrás volver detrás hasta que termine. Mis castigos serán ejemplares -la mire fijamente.

Ella me miro sin decir nada por unos minutos hasta que asintió.

-la primer parte de la terapia contestarás a las preguntas que considere concretas hacerte, en la segunda parte de la terapia aceptaras el castigo que crea conveniente.

Amber nuevamente asintió sin decir nada.

Esta niña no tenía idea en donde se estaba metiendo, y para ser sincero yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Me preguntaba si esto era ético o no, pero una parte de mí, me gritaba que lo hiciera.

A pesar de pudiera entrar cualquiera de la familia de esta chica y me disparara en la cabeza como una simple presa de caza.

-comenzamos -

Intente parecer lo más profesional posible que se podría ser.

-Amber -

El llame, y ella me miro.

-las terapias son solo nuestras, nunca lo olvides -.

-no lo olvidare -murmuro ella mientras me miraba fijamente.

Asentí.

Estaba tranquilo, en cierto modo, sabía que nadie nos molestaría. La doctora Casannova dejo claro que mientras dure las terapias nadie nos podría molestar.

Y eso en verdad fue un alivio saberlo.

Mire fijamente a mi paciente. Respire hondo comenzando con la terapia.

**(Pov Amber)**

-cuéntame que has hecho hoy amber -.

-me he levantado, he desayunado, he hablado con mi amigo...-

-Yo... -murmure -le he contado lo que quería pintar hoy -.

-¿y qué quieres pintar?

"A ti..."-.

-un pájaro que vi en un documental que es verde y amarillo -mentí

El me miro fijamente.

-¿no me mientes? -.

Niego rápidamente.

-yo no miento -.

Asintió y escribió en su libreta rápidamente.

-hoy es un bonito día, ¿no te parece?

-si...-.

-mañana también estar así, podríamos salir...

-no. no... yo no salgo... no quiero...-

-shhh, iremos despacio ¿vale?

Trague en seco asintiendo despacio.

-PERO NO QUIERO SALIR -.

-Amber, no grites -.

-HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA, NO SALDRÉ -.

-¿recuerdas lo que te he dicho de las terapias? -.

Asentí.

-cuéntame.

-que hay dos partes, una en la que hablo y otra de la parte del... castigo .

Pude ver como medio sonriendo asintiendo.

-muy bien -dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Dejo su libreta a un lado, sobre una mesilla que estaba al lado de mi cama. El me sujeto de la muñeca y con facilidad me tumbo sobre sus rodillas boca abajo.

Lo mire sin entender muy bien, y, el con más facilidad me quito la sabana que me cubría.

Pude ver como levanto su mano e impactaba en mi trasero. Cerré fuerte mis ojos, me dolió y picaba mucho. Pero no dije nada. Nuevamente otro azote en mi trasero, y me lance un quejido lanzando un quejido. Al escucharlo James comenzó a azotarme con fuerza.

-no vuelvas hacerme la voz -siseo -.

Asentí despacio.

Sentí como azoto mis muslos y mordí mi labio evitando gritar.

Me levanto de sus piernas y lleve mis manos a mi trasero pero él me sujeto las muñecas y las puso detrás de mi cabeza.

-no puedes tocarte -ordeno -ve de cara contra la pared, ahora -.

Suspire y asentí despacio caminando hacia la pared sin llevarle la contraria.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Miré a mi pájaro revoloteando por toda la sala, Atenea estaba sentada a mi lado y me miraba fijamente.

-Veo que ya te cubres con una sábana-.

-Si...-.

-Las terapias te están ayudando-.

-Mucho-.

-Me alegra saberlo-.

-Él es un buen doctor-.

-Si... están pensando en lavarte a otra parte de la casa porque estás un poco mejor-.

-¿Si?-.

-Sí pero estarías en una habitación con vigilancia por el momento-.

-Ah... entiendo, bueno prefiero quedarme aquí un par de semanas, todavía es pronto para pronunciarse ¿no crees?-.

-Sí, eso mismo le he dicho a tus padres pero están ansioso por tenerte con ellos-.

-Lo sé...- susurré- los quiero mucho y no quiero hacerles daño-.

-Lo sabemos Amber-.

-Está bien doctora, no puedo echar de menos estar de otra manera porque verdaderamente no he estado de otra manera-.

-Entiendo... tomatero con clama estamos haciendo progresos-.

-Lo sé Ate-.

-Bueno, te dejo entonces, cualquier cosa sabes lo que hacer-.

-Si...-.

Me besó la mejilla y se fue.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-La quiero en otra parte de la casa, ya- dije a Eliagiar-.

-Ella ha dicho que todavía no-.

-Es una niña que no sabe lo que quiere-.

-Casannova, no puedo darle el alta todavía, es pronto-.

-Joder- siseé-.

Salí de aquella jodida sala y encendí un cigarrillo, el perfume de Xinia invadió el lugar y me giré para mirarla, se sentó a mi lado y abrió un papel de aluminio sacando un blanco sanwich de pavo el cual le dio un mordisco. Esta tía daba grima.

-Hola primo- dijo-.

-Hola prima- dije en el mismo tono dando una calada profunda-.

-Ella está bien-.

-¿Ahora lees mentes?-.

-No me jodas con esto- tuve que reírme-.

-Lo sé Xinia... sé que está bien solo la quiero en casa-cerré los ojos-.

-Todo va a salir bien, verás que si-.

Mi prima no era muy buena dando ánimos.

-Volveré al trabajo- dijo guardando la otra mitad del bocadillo en su bata-.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-.

-Estoy reconstruyendo un cadáver encontrado en una lavadora-.

-Ah...-.

-Si quieres...-.

-Vale, voy-.

Necesitaba despejarme.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Pov James)**

-no creo conveniente sacarla de esa habitación por ahora -le dije a la doctora Atenea.

-sus padres y su abuelo...-

-doctora, Amber aun no está lista para irse de su habitación, se ha pasado su vida allí -.

-haces un buen trabajo con ella, he notado mejoras. Pero es importante este paso -.

Respire hondo.

Era inútil discutir con ella, era mejor darle la razón. Pero en otra habitación, no sabía, si podía seguir con las terapias... Las terapias que solo eran para ella y para mí.

-hablare con ella doctora -.

Atenea asintió.

-si me disculpa... -.

Me fui antes de que pudiera decirme algo más. Ahora debía pensar que le diría a Amber para que aceptara irse.

Subí las escaleras de esa casa, donde me encontraba hace unos días hospedado, para atender a la hija de Máximo Casannova. Camine hacia mi habitación y me encerré allí mismo.

Estaba solo.

Lo agradecía, necesitaba estar solo.

Apoye mi cabeza en la puerta de la habitación desabrochándome el pantalón.

Baje mi boxer y sujete mi miembro con mi mano deslizándola por la longitud de mi miembro.

Cerré mis ojos imaginando a esa niña debajo de mí, tocando su piel... la cual parecía tan suave. Un ronco gruñido salió de mí incrementando el movimiento de mi mano.

Deslice mi mano nuevamente por mi miembro rápidamente gruñendo roncamente.

Siento como llegaba al orgasmo.

**(Pov Amber)**

Suspire.

Cogí una tiza del suelo y en la pizarra comencé a dibujar, hice varias líneas que parecía que no tenía sentido, pero poco a poco comenzó a tener forma.

Sonreí un poco viendo que forma estaba tomando.

Un rostro.

Un hermoso rostro.

El rostro del doctor, de mi doctor.

Golpearon a la puerta, y con rapidez pase mis manos por el dibujo desasiendo el mismo.

-¿quién?...-

-Hannival -.

Tome la sabana que estaba en el suelo y me tape.

-pasa...

Mi abuelo entro y se sentó en la cama mientras fumaba.

-¿como estas? -.

-bien -susurre.

-me alegro -me miro -he hablare con tu doctor -.

-¿sí? -.

El asintió.

-quiero que estés en otro lado de la casa -.

Lo mire.

-es mejor para ti -.

-no quiero irme...

-sí, es lo mejor -.

-NO -.

-Amber... no grites -.

Me levante del suelo.

-NO ME IRE, VETE VETE -.

-Am...

Le lance la caja de tiza encima de el

-VETE, VETE...-


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Estaba paseando por la casa y vi la puerta de la habitación de

Amber medio abierta, arrugué la frente, era raro que ella saliese, vamos, hasta ahora no había salido.

Caminé despacio por la alfombra granate hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, ella estaba pintando las paredes con pinceles había pájaros por todas partes, era como una selva que cubría las paredes blancas, en el centro estaba su cama, estaba desnuda y en su espalda había marcas... y en su trasero también... y sabía muy bien de qué tipo.

Tragué saliva y salí de allí, estaban las luces apagadas pero no era un problema para mí, me gustaba caminar a oscuras, nunca sabías lo que te podías encontrar.

Vi de espaldas a Verio y le toqué la espalda con el dedo índice.

-MIERDA- gritó girándose- Joder Xinia...-.

-¿Te he asustado?-.

-No, estaba practicando insultos en voz alta, por si acaso tengo que gritarle a alguien-.

-Vale, estás un poco borde-.

-¿Qué pasa, que haces a estas horas despierta, y a oscuras... por la casa?-.

-¿qué haces tú?-.

-Fui por agua, mi esposa está pasando por un momento... íntimo-.

-¿íntimo?-.

-Tiene la regla-.

-Ah... entiendo-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Fui a la habitación de Amber-.

-Ah...-.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-.

-Mi hermano está pasando por un infierno-.

"_La psicóloga es mi madre no yo... qué manía con hablarme de _ _penas todo el mundo, ni que fuese la jodida parca_"-.

-Lo puedo imaginar... he pasado por lo mismo con Tate-.

-¿Y cómo va...? hace tiempo que no le veo-.

-Está en su piso, con sus asuntos, ya sabes, el club que lleva-.

-Si... es verdad, Maluk pasa mucho tiempo por allí-.

-Si...-.

-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación o puedes ir sola?-.

-Puedo sola-.

-Nos vemos Xinia-.

-Nos vemos-.

Fui caminando hacia mi habitación donde Hakon estaba dormido, me tumbé a su lado y lo abracé.

-¿Donde estas?- dijo con los ojos cerrados-.

-Fui a dar una vuelta por la casa-.

-Hueles a perfume masculino-.

-He estado cerca de Verio-.

-Mmm- dijo abrazándome- estaba bromeando-.

Tuve que reírme.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-.

-Alguien se está follando a Amber-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo mirándome-.

-Lo que oyes-.

-No puede... ser... no hay nadie que...-.

-El nuevo doctor- dije tajante- y espero que sea consensual o habrá problemas-.

-Claro que los habrá... sea o no consensual...-.

-Sip-.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov James)**

Ya tocaba la terapia con esa niña. Respire hondo intentando calmarme, debía ser profesional. Ella era mi paciente, y lo que paso anoche no se podía volver a repetir.

En realidad no había sido gran cosa, pero de igual manera...

Cogí mi libreta saliendo de la habitación.

Esperaba no encontrarme a nadie pero mi deseo no se pudo volver realidad que Hannival apareció delante de mí saliendo de la nada.

"mierda, ¿y este de donde ha salido?" -.

-debo hablar con ustedes -.

Asentí, ¿qué más podía hacer?, decirle que no y arriesgarme a que mi cabeza ruede por la alfombra.

-lo escucho -.

-Sígame -.

Comenzó a caminar, y las ganas que tenia de ver a Amber quedaría para otro momento, sabía que la charla con este hombre llevaría un rato.

Respire hondo intentando estar calmado, sabía que a este hombre debía contestarle cortésmente, siempre.

Después de pasar por algunos pasillo, y bajar otras escaleras y seguir por mas pasillos. Esta casa era un puto laberinto. Pero este parecía conocerla de memoria.

Hasta que por fin abrió la puerta de algún lado. Entro y entre despumes de él.

-cierre la puerta -ordeno como si fuera un empleado.

Intente serenarme.

Cerré la puerta y espere a que hablase por fin.

-quiero casar a mi nieta, he encontrado a la persona adecuada -.

"esto es una puta broma"

Respire hondo.

-señor, ella no está bien par...

-no estoy pidiendo tu opinión niño, te lo estoy diciendo ya que hoy será el ultimo día como médico de Amber -.

-yo...-

-ahora vete niño, tengo trabajo -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude. Abrí la puerta y salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ese tipejo no me alejaría de la pequeña Amber.

Claro que no.

Subí las escaleras ignorando a todos lo que se me cruzaban en el camino.

Camine con paso fuerte hacia su habitación la cual abrí y ella se sento en la cama, desnuda como siempre estaba.

Cerré la puerta intentando no golpearla.

-tu -la mire -acércate ahora -le ordene.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Amber)**

-Hola- susurré cuando le vi- pero mi voz no salió de mi cuerpo-.

Me dijo que fuese y así lo hice, lo miré fijamente y esperé a que me dijese que debía hacer después.

Deslizó sus dedos por mi cabello y luego por mi hombro derecho fue bajando por mis pechos y cerré los ojos, era agradable.

Sus dedos seguían bajando por mi vientre hasta la hendidura entre mis piernas y tuve que respirar hondo, estaba nerviosa.

Me sujetó de las caderas y me levantó del suelo, cuando le miré fijamente él me devolvió la mirada.

-No tengas miedo- dijo en voz baja-.

Asentí y le abracé por el cuello.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y puso mis piernas en los lados de sus caderas, hizo que mi espalda quedase contra la puerta y me besó en la boca, al principio no sabía qué demonios hacer pero luego seguí sus movimientos, sentía fuego dentro de mí, una sensación placentera y de impaciencia que apenas me dejaba respirar.

Escuché como desabrochó su pantalón y cuando lo estaba mirando negó con la cabeza.

-Mírame a los ojos niña, no tengas miedo-.

Volví a asentir y lo miré fijamente, al principio dolió un poco pero después fue placentero, gemí alto y él me tapó la boca, su cuerpo arremetió contra el mío una vez, dos.. tres... hasta lograr que ese fuego se expandiese por todo mi cuerpo y me hiciese gritar, él se quedó quieto durante un momento y me llenó por completo, sujeté su cabello con mis manos sin saber qué demonios hacer, quería que volviese a hacerlo pero esta vez más rápido.

-Muy bien niña- dijo en un susurro ronco- ahora eres mía, mía...-.

Me volvió a besar en la boca y cerré los ojos, no quería que se fuese, no quería...

-No te vayas- susurré- no me dejes sola-.

**(Pov James)**

La tumbé en su cama y acaricié su cabello, arreglé mi ropa y ella estaba medio dormida.

-Mañana vendré a verte, no puedo quedarme, podría venir alguien-.

Ella asintió.

-A partir de mañana quiero que uses ropa-.

Asintió de nuevo.

-Muy bien-.

"Esto no está bien... no está bien y lo sabes..."-.

Salí de allí y me quedé de piedra al ver a la mujer que vestía de negro... Xinia, la hija de la doctora Atenea Casannova.

-Hola- dijo en un susurro-.

-Hola...-.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-No juegues conmigo... porque contigo... no tengo ni para empezar-.

"M.I.E.R.D.A ¿de dónde coño ha salido esta tía?"-.

-Quieren casarla con otro hombre, no van a poder... ahora es mía-.

-Está enferma-.

-Ya no... Está mucho mejor, me ocuparé de ella...-.

-Eso espero porque si no, usaré mis bonitas tijeras de podar en tus bajos ¿lo has entendido?-.

-Si señora-.

-Buen chico-.

Se giró y se fue caminando a pasos cortos por el pasillo.

Que gente más rara.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov James)**

_"¿pero qué coño había hecho?" -._

Respire hondo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no podía volver atrás.

Me senté sobre la cama, ahora sabia que debía casarme, y la verdad no me molestaba. Me agradaba la idea.

Solo yo había tenido el placer de estar con ella, de mirarla como un hombre y de tocarla, y solo seria yo, nadie más. Me negaba a que otro pudiese verla o tocarla.

Claro que no señor, ella era mía.

Y ahora ya nada se podía hacer.

Solo cumplir, lo cual haría, eso sí, estaba seguro que el abuelo y el padre me darían una paliza.

Mejor era decírselo de una vez, y no esperar más.

Necesitaba un trago o dos. O mejor sería despedirme de Amber... No, no, yo me casaría con ella. Estaba tranquilo.

_"¿tranquilo?, mentiroso" -._

Pero esperaría la hora después de cenar e iría hablar con el padre. Le explicare, seguro me daría un puñetazo, y después Dios diría.

Solo quedaría esperar, nada más.

Me tumbe en la cama intentando relajarme, nunca me había pasado esto con ningún paciente, pero esa niña que ahora era mi mujer, era todo tan diferente.

Estaba a gusto a con ella, en las terapias aprendí a conocerla y pude ver lo que nadie veía.

Cerré por un momentos mis ojos intentando descansar, pero sabía que era imposible dentro de unas horas vería si mi familia preparaba mi funeral o los invitare a mi boda.

**(Pov Hakon)**

La cena había estado muy buena, demasiado. En especial porque me había divertido con Xinia. Haba llevado una falda corta negra, y como siempre, se sentó a mi lado.

Puse mi mano debajo de su falda y comencé a jugar con ella sobre su ropa interior. Había dejado de comer, y miro fijamente a la mesa, en cambio yo comí lo más tranquilo.

Y eso que la noche apenas empezaba para nosotros dos.

-¿en qué piensas rapuncel? -.

-en cómo me follare a tu hija esta noche querido suegrito -.

-eso sobraba -.

-ya basta ustedes dos -ordeno duque -. ustedes me tienen harto -.

La puerta se abrió y entro Havers. Todos los hombres que estábamos en el despacho de duque lo mirábamos.

-el Doctor James...-

-no se preocupe Havers, no hace falta presentación -dijo el doctor entrando.

_"esto se pondrá divertido" -._

-puedes retirarte Havers -le dijo duque.

El hombre se fue cerrando la puerta.

-debo hablar con el señor Máximo Casannova...-

-¿qué ha pasado con mi hija? -pregunto Máximo.

-me casare con ella -.

Silencio.

-esta tarde la he desvirgado -.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov James)**

No lo vi venir, el tío de la chica y el padre se abalanzaron sobre mí el padre me dio duro en la cara, había recibido un par de palizas pero este hombre, joder... sus puños parecían estar hechos de de puro plomo.

Escuché un crujido y después de eso vi la sangre, bien me acababan de partir algo... y no sabía de qué coño se trataba.

No podía levantarme, cuando el padre acabó vino el tío y lo siguiente que fui fue el anillo enorme de Hannival Casannova con sus iniciales impactar en mi cara y después... todo estaba negro...

**(Pov Duque)**

-Basta- dije terminando de fumarme el puro-.

-Es interesante...- dijo V-.

-Sí que lo es- ese fue Hannival- tenemos un problema y se va a solucionar-.

-Por supuesto- dijo Máximo- este hombre debe de casarse con ella-.

-Si... eso debe hacer-.

-Que alguien vaya con Amber- dijo Máximo- que alguien... le pegunte con tacto si todo ha sido consensual-.

-Si...- dijo V- avisaré a Atenea-.

-Mierda- seseó Hannival- si se niega lo mataré-.

-Me corresponde a mí, como padrino de Amber- dijo Verio-.

Xinia no tardó en llegar y sostuvo la cabeza del chico.

-Lo llevaremos al hospital... está muy jodido-dijo-.

Su marido la ayudó a llevárselo de allí.

-No puede ser- dijo Máximo-.

-Las cosas pasan por algo- dije respirando hondo- hay jaleo en el club-.

-Vamos para allá-.

-Sí, necesito romper unas cabezas o algo- dijo Máximo encolerizado-.

Hannival intentó tranquilizar a su hijo pero no es que le sirviese de mucho, el chico era un perro de presa deseoso por intentar mascar carne fresca.

**(Pov Amber)**

-Atenea no se qué te han dicho pero...-.

-Él mismo lo ha dicho-.

-Si... fue consensual, me siento mejor gracias a él, hasta estoy empezando a usar... ropa- susurré-.

-Lo sé Amber... pero él, ha hecho algo indebido lo sabes-.

-Si lo se... pero yo quería-.

-Vale tranquila- acarició mi cabello- tranquila, no pasa nada-.

-¿Cuando vendrá?-.

-En unas semanas-.

-¿Que le ha pasado?-.

-Nada... está bien, solo ha tenido que ir fuera del país unas semanas por problemas familiares-.

-Vale...-.

-Está bien...-.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov James)**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Muy despacio.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas podía moverme.

Mire a mi alrededor y había varios aparatos médicos conectados a mi y pude ver como mi pierna estaba enyesada. Mi brazo también. Tuve que respirar hondo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi primo.

-me alegro que hayas despertado -

-¿hace cuantos días...-.

-estuviste dos días inconscientes, te han dado una gran paliza -.

Intente respirar hondo pero no podía.

-te han roto la pierna derecha, el brazo, tres costillas, la nariz y agradece que a un estas vivo -.

-¿y Amber...? -.

-en su casa, con sus padres -.

-tengo que verla...-

Quise levantarme pero me fue imposible.

Mi primo puso una mano en mi hombro intentando tranquilizarme.

-James primero debes recuperarte, luego podrás ir con ella -.

-tengo que saber que ella está bien...-

-lo está, confía en mí -.

-pero...-

-James, no puedes permitir que te vea así -.

-avisare que has despertado, seguro querrán hablarte -.

-¿hablarme o darme otra paliza? -.

-mejor no le des idea - Eliagiar mi me miro - ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta -.

-dime -.

-¿en qué coño estabas pensando al decir tan sutilmente que has desvirgado a su hija?

-es la verdad -.

Mi primo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación.

-intenta no ser tan sutil cuando vengan a verte -dijo antes de irse

**(Pov Amber)**

Respire todo lo hondo que pude y sujete con mucha fuerza el bat que sostenía en la mano mientras bajaba por las escaleras y miraba todo muy atenta.

Estaba vestida... como James me había pedido.

Tenía uno jeans, unas converse y una camiseta. Sinceramente no tenía mucha ropa, solo muy poca y escondida.

Llegue a la puerta y la mire fijamente.

Después un de rato junte valor y abrí la puerta. Salí poco a poco.

Nunca había salido de mi casa... y esta era una experiencia nueva para mí. Sentí el ruido de una mosca... y moví mi bat con rapidez dando vueltas en el mismo lugar.

-Amber... -

Me gire y por la puerta salía mi abuelo con mi padre y mi tío Verio y Scorpion.

-hola -sonreí -

-hija...¿estás bien? -.

-si... quiero ver a James -

Los cuatro respiraron hondo.

-el está de viaje...-dijo mi abuelo -

-pues quiero verlo...-

-no puedes Amber, debes entender -.

-PUES YO QUIERO VERLO, AHORA!


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Miré por la ventana, me dijeron que hoy regresaría, eso es lo único que quería.

Quería verle de nuevo, habían pasado varios días en los que había estado mejor. La ropa ya no me molestaba, la medicación me mantenía la margen y había comido en la mesa con todos.

Las cosas iban cada vez mejor pero quería ver a james.

Mi padre había dicho que nuestro casamiento estaba en marcha y que pronto sería pero que estábamos esperando su regreso.

La puerta sonó y me apresuré a abrirla, no dejé que ni los mayordomos intentasen hacerlo.

-JAMES!- grité y le abracé-.

-Ouch-.

Me alejé mirándole.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada... tuve un accidente de coche-.

Lo volví a abrazar esta vez más despacio.

-Te he echado de menos-.

Me devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también Amber- dijo en un susurro- te veo mejor-.

-Estoy mejor-.

-Te sienta bien la ropa-.

-Gracias...- susurré-.

-Es momento de hablar- dijo mi tío Verio- te esperamos en el despacho de Hannival-.

-Yo voy- dije-.

-No Amber- dijo James- es un asunto de caballeros-.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

-Espérame en tu habitación- me dijo en un susurro y acarició mi cabello-.

Asentí y miré como fue hacia el despacho de mi abuelo.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Bien, estamos aquí para pensar en que hacer-.

-Me casaré con ella- dijo el chico-.

Miré a Troy que respiró hondo y se frotó el cráneo rapado y tatuado antes de señalar al chico.

-Si no cumples las normas de la familia estás muerto ¿lo entiendes?-.

-Sí, perfectamente- dijo serio- la quiero-.

-Entendemos eso perfectamente- dijo Duque- por ello la boda será en unos días, pero hasta entonces te agradeceríamos que no tuvieses... sexo con Amber, por respeto a nosotros más que nada, ya que no estáis casados-.

-Cumpliré las normas-.

-buen chico- dijo Máximo- espero que no la jodas-.

-No lo haré-.

-Pues bienvenido a la familia- dijo Hakon- ¿una cerveza?-.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Amber)**

Estaba con cantarin en mi habitación. Y claro a mi lado tenia a mi bat, el era mi otro amigo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro James.

Al verlo sonreí y corrí hacia él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El también me abrazo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-te he echado de menos -murmure-

-igual yo -.

Lo mire y el me miro.

Sonreí y bese sus labios, no una, si no varias veces. Me gustaba tenerlo cerca. Y quería que eso... se repitiera de nuevo.

Sentí como mordió mis labios, y, gemí levemente.

James sonrió besando mi mejilla.

Me sonroje y oculte mi rostro en su cuello.

-Ven, vayamos a sentarnos -.

Cogió mi mano y fuimos hacia la cama, y en ella nos sentamos.

-cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado? -.

-te he extrañado, y he hablado con Ate... ella dice que estoy mejor y también estoy tomando una nueva medicación -.

El asintió y acaricio mi cabello con su mano.

-¿qué te ha pasado?...-

-un accidente en coche...-

-ah...

-¿qué pasa? -.

-no se... siento que me mientes -.

-no tengo porque mentirte -.

Suspire y asentí.

-dicen que nos casaremos -,

-así es -.

Me quede callada y mire mis manos.

-¿qué ocurre Amber? -.

-¿tu quieres casarte?...- murmure y lo mire.

-claro que quiero casarme -me dijo el - ¿porque me lo preguntas? -.

-porque no me lo has pedido...-

El rio y me abrazo acercándome hacia él.

-porque tú eres mía -me murmuro roncamente al oído -y no tengo porque pedir nada -.

Sonreí y lo bese en los labios mientras llevaba mi mano hacia su cinturón... pero el sujeto mi mano y me miro negando.

-no ...-

-¿por qué? -.

-porque yo lo digo -.

Beso mi mejilla.

-¿has comido? -.

Negué.

-ven, vamos a la cocina -.

Suspire y me levante junto a él.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov James)**

Cuando terminó de comer frente a mí la tomé en brazos y la senté sobre la encimera de la cocina, la besé en los labios y ella me devolvió el beso.

Sus manos bajaron por mi torso, pero enseguida la paré.

-No...-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque no-.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?-.

-Me muero por estar contigo niña...-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Se lo prometí a tu familia-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Su casa, sus normas-.

-Joder...-.

-Esa boca-.

Se mantuvo callada.

-Vamos, pronto estaremos casados y podremos volver a tener sexo-.

Se sonrojó y acaricié su cabello.

-Oh siento interrumpir- dijo el tatuado, Troy, por lo visto acababa de salir del gimnasio porque no llevaba camiseta y estaba sudado-.

-Hola tío Troy- dijo Amber abrazándome-.

-Hola pareja ¿todo bien?-.

-Si- dijo ella-.

El tatuado tomó una botella pequeña de agua y dio un trago,

Hannival no tardó en aparecer, vestido de la misma manera que su inseparable amigo, sus dedos estaban llenos de anillos grandes con iniciales, le quitó la botella a su amigo y bebió un largo trago.

-Amber ¿por qué no vas a preparar algo de comer para tu hombre?-dijo su abuelo-.

-Claro-.

Se bajó de la encimera.

-¿Quereis algo también vosotros?-.

-Si- dijo Troy- por favor-.

-Sentaos ahora mismo hago algo-.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y en silencio nos miramos los tres.

Hannival sacó un par de copas de la repisa y una botella de algo transparente sin etiqueta.

-Bebamos un poco-.

Sirvió las tres copas y tapó la botella.

Le di un trago y eso era mata ratas...

Ellos dos ni lo notaron, es más, sirvieron otra ronda.

-¿Qué es?- dije casi sin voz-.

-Es ginebra, artesanal...-.

-Ah...-.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Hannival-.

-Si... claro...-.

La mujer de Hannival si no recordaba mal vino rápidamente a la cocina y después de hablar un poco con Amber llevó el plato de comida de su marido y lo puso frente a él. Su amigo el tatuado le robó una patata frita.

Su esposa vestida de niña pero con cuerpo de mujer se sentó sobre las piernas de su marido y le abrazó por el cuello. Hannival acarició su cabello rubio y comió despacio y con modales recatados.

Una chica del mismo estilo que la mujer de Hanival con el pelo teñido de naranja hizo lo mismo sentándose sobre su marido.

Por último Amber imitó su comportamiento y me besó en el cuello, sonreí y comí lo que trajo.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27 **_

**(Amber Pov)**

Estaba sonriendo mientras besaba el cuello de James. Nos habíamos quedado solos en la cocina y lo quería conmigo pero debía esperar.

Por suerte faltaba poquitos días y este mismo fin de semana, nos casaríamos.

Estaba muy feliz.

Pude sentir como James acariciaba mi espalda con su mano, levante mi vista y allí estaba mirándome fijamente.

-James...

-Dime...

-¿Te quedaras aquí hasta que nos casemos? -.

-por supuesto -.

-¿y después...? -.

-también -.

-¿enserio? -.

El asintió.

Lo abrace por el cuello.

-me alegro... no quería alejarme de mis padres -.

-nunca haría nada que te lastimara -.

Sonreí besando sus labios.

-te contare algo...-reí en sus labios.

-dime -dijo James sonriendo -.

-mañana estará mi vestido de novia y es...

Pero no pude terminar de hablar que James me beso en los labios.

-Shhh, no debes decirme como es -.

-pero yo quiero...-

-no digas nada -acerco su boca a mi oído mordisqueando el mismo -.

**(James Pov)**

La cogí de la cintura y la senté en la mesa de la cocina.

Esto de no tener sexo me estaba resultando difícil.

Ella suspiro frustrada.

Tuve que reírme, se veía realmente mucho mejor, cosa que me alegraba.

-dentro de unos días serás mi esposa y nunca más nos aparemos -

Ella sonrió ampliamente y me abrazo por el cuello.

-es lo que más quiero -susurro.

-igual yo -bese su frete -te quiero niña -.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov James)**

-Y por el poder que me ha sido concedido por mi posición de patern familias... os declaro marido y mujer bajo las normas Casannova y bajo el resto de ojos de los hombres. Puedes besar a la novia-.

Levanté el velo que cubría el rostro de mi esposa y la besé en los labios. La gente aplaudía. El casamiento se había organizado de una manera rápida pero mi familia había asistido.

La relación con mi padre jamás había sido buena, y con mi madre tampoco es que tirase cohetes pero era mejor eso que casarse sin nadie, además el padre de Amber insistió en eso, quería conocer a mis padres.

-Espero que la cuides mucho- dijo Verio, su padrino-.

Asentí y le di la mano estrechándola.

Lo haré.

-Duque nos quiere cuando la fiesta empiece en su despacho tienes que hacer un par de cosas de hombres antes de formar parte de la familia-.

Asentí.

Amber estaba preciosa, y era toda mía. Después de comer los hombres Casannova uno a uno fueron desapareciendo.

-Es mi turno- le dije a Amber-.

Ella asintió como si supiese lo que tenía que hacer en este momento.

-Suerte cariño- me besó en los labios y sonrió-.

Me levanté y me encaminé hacia el despacho de Duque, todos estaban allí sentados en los sofás fumando y bebiendo copas de burbon excepto Hakon que tenía una cerveza y Ryan que tenía un vaso de lo que parecía whisky.

-Hola- dije al entrar-.

-Hola James, y bienvenido a la familia, tienes que firmar esto-.

Me acerqué a la mesa, V dispuso un contrato de confidencialidad y lo firmé sin siquiera leerlo.

-Buen chico- dijo Duque sonriendo y fumando su puro- ¿quien se ocupará de enseñar al chico como va esto del negocio?-.

-Yo me ocupo- dijo Verio- soy el padrino de la novia-.

-En tal caso es tu responsabilidad, si tiene errores tu serás castigado-.

-Lo sé Duque-.

Me llenó una copa de burbon y me la puso enfrente.

-Estudia las normas Casannova chico, lo vas a necesitar-.

Asentí y bebí el trago.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov James)**

Acaricie la espalda desnuda de mi mujer. MI MUJER. Mientras ella dormida abrazaba a mí como si fuera a irme.

Las luces de la Casa Casannova, a partir de ahora mi casa también, estaban apagadas. Todos dormían, o como sabia, andaba en la oscuridad.

A partir de mañana comenzaría a entender el negocio, aunque no sabía muy bien todavía, pero sea lo que sea lo haría. Lo único que me importaba era estar cerca de Amber.

Bese su cabeza y la sujete con más firmeza contra mi torso.

A un quedaba mucho por hacer, por ella, pero teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Lograría que Amber sea una persona como cualquier otra.

Pero debía reconocer que hace tiempo ella ya estaba mucho mejor, cosa que me alegraba.

Sentí como ella me abrazo con más fuerza acurrucándose contra mí.

Sonreí mis adentros sujetándola con firmeza.

Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Ella era mía.

**(Pov Amber)**

Abrí mis ojos en mitad de la noche y mire fijamente a mi marido, el tenia sus ojos abiertos y me miraba sonriendo.

Sonreí y me acerque hacia el besando sus labios.

-pensé que te habías ido -susurre.

-nunca -dijo él.

Lo bese de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba con más firmeza.

-te amo...-murmure ..

-también te amo niña -.

Cuando lo escuche sonreí ampliamente y lo abrace por el cuello con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo como él me sujetaba de la cintura pegan dome a su torso.

Era mi marido. MI MARIDO y por el cambiaría.

* * *

GRACIAS! x tomarse ese tiempo y leer esta historia. Un saludo srta morena y valeria vulturi


End file.
